Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character, fill out this form and publish it at the bottom of the page: '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the page. Thank you! Cocoa ✔ Name: Cocoa Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Brown she-cat with green eyes and a red collar. Personality: Shy, but brave in times of need for her twolegs. She likes water but doesn't like being dirty and loves her twolegs dearly. She also doesn't like people she doesn't know. History: Adopted by twolegs from a cat orphanage. Recently one of her twolegs died due to a disease; Cocoa was distraught when that happened. Currently she lives with her mother twoleg and her kit. Family: Secretfire (Daughter) Vincent (Son) Approved :) [[User:Cchen3|"I’d '''rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 19:28, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Breezepaw ✔ Name: Breezepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small black tom with short, sleek fur and small paws. His tail is stubby and looks more like a ball of fluff than a tail. He has large, soft blue eyes with dark flicks in them. His ears are curled forward, and the tips are white. Personality: Breezepaw loves rain, unlike a lot of cats. Probably because he was born in the rain. He is afraid of everything; even his own shadow. He's timid and quiet, and his voice is very soft. He is often forgotten by others because of this. He doesn't like when cats ignore him, but is too timid to speak up. When they notice him, the first thing that they say is that his ears/tail are deformed. Breezepaw often feels lonely, but is too timid to find someone to talk to. When he does something, like bring a piece of prey over to another cat, the cat often freaks out and thinks there's a ghost there. History: He was born in the Clan while it was raining. His mother considered Rainkit as his name, but she eventually decided on Breezekit. When his mother left to become a kittypet, he was left with the other queens. Because of this, he became quiet and shy, and cats ignored him. When he was apprenticed, he'd hoped more cats would begin to notice him. They did during his ceremony, then their attention just kinda faded. When Shadekit arrived in the Clan, Breezepaw wondered if the kit was his possible brother or not. But, of course, he's too shy to ask. Family: Shard (father, rogue; status unknown), Lightstorm (mother, former warrior; alive, kittypet) Extras: None by me c: Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 00:05, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ooh you changed your sig ;3 Accepted [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 04:21, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Firestone, Owlmask(head), and Birchpelt ✔ Firestone ✔ Warrior Black and ginger tom with green eyes. Firestone is a fiery, sharp-tounged, adventurous tom. He's energetic and impatient, though very friendly and popular. Most of his friends he doesn't really hang out with, he only really hangs out with'' the ones who can stand his temper. He's rebellious, and underneath his hard shell, you find a great friend. Firestone is very loyal to NightClan. Firestone was the first-born of four. His mother was outside of the territory by mistake, hoping no cat would find her. It was near a twoleg-fire(*cough*campfire*cough), and the twolegs all left. The fire quickly spread, and was getting closer. By this time, his mother was already giving birth, and could barely move. By the time all four were born, their mother was barely strong enough to drag them to safety, though she herself didn't get there. The kits eventually found NightClan. Brothers are Owlmask and Birchpelt, sister is Mistybird. Owlmask ✔ Warrior Black and gray tom with sharp, attentive, big green eyes. http://mistyclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/File:Owlmask.jpg Owlmask is an intelligent tom, nicknamed "Owl-head" by Fireleap. He prefers to plan then attack and will always try and micro-manage everything. He's somewhat arrogant, using his intelligence to bash others, though he himself is a victim of bullying he likes to feel in charge and despite the fact that he is very smart, he gives no thought that they feel the same way he does. see Firestone, last-born see Firestone (so lazy) Birchpelt ✔ Warrior Pale grayish-ginger tom with short fur and blue eyes. Birchpelt is a funny, adventurous tom. He wants a mate, though he's a hopeless romantic and will fall for anyone. Though Birchpelt can be tricked easily, he is witty and has many tricks of his own. Birchpelt is a great, loyal friend, clinging to anyone or anything to feel needed. Sometimes Birchpelt can be distant, letting his mind wander to his own thoughts. He does great in arguements. see Owlmask(haha), third-born see Owlmask made and approved by: [[User:Mistybird|'Gryffindor!]] [[User talk:Mistybird|''Ravenclaw!]] [[User:Mistybird|'Slytherin!]] [[User talk:Mistybird|''Hufflepuff!]] 20:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Crimson ✔ Name:Crimson Rank:Loner Appearance: A vibrant red pelt with a white underbelly, and two black stripes on the tail. Legs are white, and left forepaw is a faint grey. Green eyes, and black ears. Retains a large scar on the right shoulder that stretches over the back. Personality: Intelligent, and well coordinated. Can break into a berserk state if exposed to hatred, or greatly unfair situations. Prefers to be alone, but is friendly with those who are close. Family: Mother, Father, and Sister, all names unknown. Deceased. History: Him and his family traveled aimlessly in the city, with no real home. A two leg had gotten very angry once when it had found Crimson and his family near his home, and called more twolegs with guns (cops), shot the family dead and crimson barely escaped, getting injured by one of the twolegs. (The reason, unknown to crimson, is because the Man who called the cops was reporting rabid cats) Extras: None WilliamCliffston (talk) 19:47, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Accepted! Great description! [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 21:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thistlestorm and Thorncloud Thistlestorm Rank: Warrior Appearance: Thistlestorm is a dark-grey tom with small paws and a lithe build. His fur is short and sleek, except on his neck and tail, where it thickens out. His underbelly, chest, muzzle, and front paws are white, and his chest has a dapple of grey on it, right under his throat. A small tuft of white fur sits on his forehead. He has wide, clear blue eyes, that seem to pierce through skin. Personality: Thistlestorm is a huge flirt. He claims that it's his job to hit on she-cats, though he is often shot down. He is always happy and smiles all the time. He loves winning and will do anything to do so, but when he loses he gains a secret grudge against the cat he lost to... unless it's a she-cat. He loves making friends and does anything he can to make them happy, even if it means embarrassing himself. He claims he doesn't know the words "give up", and he's always determined. Sometimes, when he jokes around with others (especially his brother Thorncloud), he can go too far and cause them to get annoyed with him. He doesn't like hostility, and would rather talk instead of fight. Thorncloud claims he's "such a pacifist he couldn't even hurt a mouse". History: Thistlestorm was born alongside Thorncloud in the Clan. He lead a mostly-normal life, going from kit to apprentice. For a moon he trained as a medicine cat, but decided that he hated it. He switched to warrior apprentice, and liked that a lot more, even though he knew he'd have to fight at some time. The first night he slept in the warriors' den, he placed a beetle in the deputy's nest and blamed Thorncloud for it, getting him in major trouble. Family: Thorncloud (brother, alive) Extras: None Thorncloud Rank: Warrior Appearance: Thorncloud is a small, very pale grey tom with soft blue eyes. His chest and paws are a very faint white. He is rather short, and he looks like an apprentice because of this. His fur is short and sleek, like Thistlestorm's, without the thicker patches. Personality: Thorncloud is very smart and is always looking for something to learn about. He is laid-back, but not exactly relaxed. He is often blamed for Thistlestorm's jokes, and always gets the punishments. For this reason, he tries to avoid his brother, but it never works. He is completely different from Thistlestorm, despite them being brothers: he isn't a flirt, he isn't a pacifist (though he doesn't prefer to fight), and doesn't make jokes. He hates competitions, because he's a horrible fighter and hunter. If some cat insists that he's really good at something, he'll always be modest. He gives up very easily when he feels like it's needed, and hates when someone drags him back into something. History: Thorncloud was born alongside Thistlestorm in the Clan. He lead a mostly-normal life, going from kit to apprentice. He was surprised when Thistlestorm deicded to train as medicine cat, but he predicted that he'd switch to warrior apprentice. The first night he slept in the warriors' den, Thistlestorm placed a beetle in the deputy's nest, but Thorncloud was blamed for it and got in major trouble. He was assigned to apprentice duties for one moon, but now he's cleared of the punishment. Family: Thistlestorm (brother, alive) Extras: None pfft i needed more warriors. owo tell your world 17:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Both Thistlestorm and Thorncloud are accepted My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:24, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Join the Clan